


Hand kisses

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Other people's OC's [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Orlesian Ball, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.   (art by therealmcgee - posted / drabbled on with blessings from the artist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand kisses

**Author's Note:**

> GALTORI asked: Baisemain - Cullen/Inquisitor (if you made it during a certain Orlesian ball, I'd be super thrilled)

Art by [therealmcgee](http://therealmcgee.tumblr.com/post/107597077079/hand-kissing-is-my-weakness#notes) and linked / drabbled on with permission. 

 

He was watching her across the large ballroom, her blue satin dress fluttering elegantly with each step; the gold etched into the cloth caught the light just enough to draw attention to the length of her neck. He couldn’t help but notice the soft roundness of her shoulders and the way the links of the golden chains kissed her bare back.

He felt butterflies in his stomach, glad that he was so far so she couldn’t see him just yet, admiring her. Subconsciously, pride made him stand up a little straighter when she turned and their gaze met. 

Her hair was tied up messily, wisps hung loosely, fighting the restraints of the style but it only made her look the more beautiful. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was watching him as well, her walk was slow, deliberate, while she made her way around the room, speaking with officials and nobles - and every once in a while, she’d glance his way and tease him. 

She’d smile over her shoulder, brush her hips with her hands, her walk would have a little more swing than normal and it drew his gaze to her rear.

He’d smirk, she’d blush - a dusting of it on the bridge of her nose. A game they’d play eagerly and willingly. 

It wasn’t long before she was near, his eyes still full of her as she approached. She could feel his heated stare, and she hid her smile behind a small fan she carried - a dainty thing Josephine had said would come in handy. 

"Commander," despite the noise around them, Cullen could have heard her whisper, so focused was his attention on the Inquisitor. 

"My Lady," he bowed, taking her hand gently between his fingers and brought it to his lips but stopped just shy of them. She could feel the heat of his breath against her skin and she felt a shiver of anticipation goose-bump across her skin. He captured her gaze with his own and it had the effect her wanted as she nipped at her lower lip with her teeth - her own need barely in check. 

He kissed her knuckles, tenderly, letting his tongue taste the skin and heard her take in a sharp breath, her hand squeezing his in response. 

"Would you care for a dance?" He murmured against her fingers, drawing her close to him. She nodded and before she could put away her fan, he whisked her away to the ballroom floor.

 


End file.
